


Besides, how bad could it be?

by roqueamadi



Series: What Happens in Dorne, Stays in Dorne [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Another of Jaime and Bronn's absolutely canon adventures in Dorne, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, extremely liberal use of Dornish culture as a plot device, there are so many possibilities, tropetown central
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roqueamadi/pseuds/roqueamadi
Summary: On the run from Dornish guards, Jaime and Bronn need a place to hide.





	Besides, how bad could it be?

The Dornish guards had been on their trail for several hours. After the scuffle on the beach, they’d managed to get away on stolen horses, but they still hadn’t shaken them. They paused long enough for Bronn to climb to the top of a hill and peer back into the setting sun. In the distance, he could see that the guards had picked up some new friends somewhere along the way. There were at least fifteen of them now, too many for Bronn and Jaime (mostly Bronn) to take on alone.

He turned. To the south, he could see a village. He grit his teeth and knew that was going to be their only chance.

He shuffled backwards from his hiding place in the grass and then got to his feet, running back down to where Jaime waited with the horses. Bronn grimaced as the wound on his arm flared up again. Under his jacket, his sleeve was drenched with blood.

He pulled himself up into the saddle.

“There are too many of them,” he muttered, taking the reins back from Jaime. “There’s a village just over that hill - let’s see if we can hide out there.”

“Why would the villagers let us hide there?” Jaime asked, following Bronn as he kicked his horse up.

“This area is under a different Lord to the uniforms of the ones following us. If we can work out a deal, they might protect us. You have coin, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Then we’ll be fine.”

Bronn injected confidence into his voice that he didn’t feel. Jaime had selected him for this mission and none other, and Bronn was aware that he was only inches away from failing in his remit. Bronn didn’t like failing. He didn’t want to risk the payout and resulting gratitude he might earn from Jaime for his assistance with this, true, but he also didn’t want to let him down as a friend. He knew how important this quest was to the man.

The village gates were protected by two guards. Bronn jumped off his horse in front of them and demanded to speak to the chief. He and Jaime relinquished their mounts and their sword belts and were led through the village to a large building. There was a lot of activity, with music and dancing and people milling around, and Bronn figured they’d arrived right in the middle of one of the Dornish festivals. He tried to remember which it would be this month, but couldn’t put his finger on it.

Soon they were standing before an old man at a desk in traditional Dornish dress. Bronn shot a warning glance at Jaime, hoping to convey that he would do the talking and Jaime should keep his big mouth closed, and stepped forward.

“Thank you for seeing us, sir. I’m Cooper. This is Darnell. We need protection, and food and shelter for the night. We can pay well for it, and we’ll be on our way at dawn. We won’t cause any trouble.”

“As it happens, Cooper, you have arrived at an opportune time,” the chief said with a thick Dornish accent. “Tonight is the harvest festival. All participants in the festival are given protection by the village during the ceremonies. I cannot take your coin, but we do need more male participants this year. I can see you are both unmarried?”

“Er - yes,” Bronn said, glancing at Jaime.

“Excellent. Then you will participate?”

“Can we not just pay instead?” Jaime spoke up. Bronn resisted the urge to slap a hand to his face as Jaime revealed his posh accent. The chief’s eyebrow shot up but he didn’t comment.

“No, we do not have the resources tonight. The whole village is dedicated to tonight’s ceremonies. You can participate, but otherwise I cannot help you.”

“I don’t-”

“Aye, we’ll participate,” Bronn spoke over Jaime. He knew the other choice was only to be captured (if not killed) by the guards pursuing them. Besides, how bad could it be?

The chief raised a finger in warning. “You must follow the rules of the ceremonies, of course.”

“We’ll follow the rules,” Bronn promised, stepping discreetly on Jaime’s toe when he opened his mouth again. Jaime cut off with a grimace.

“Very well.”

The chief called for a girl to enter and gave her instructions in a language Bronn couldn’t follow. She nodded and then beckoned them. They followed her back outside.

“What _rules?”_ Jaime said in his ear as they followed the girl out into the crowded village. Bronn was more interested in checking the perimeter fence and looking for any signs of entry by the uniformed guards, but the gate was locked tight again and they seemed to be safe so far.

“Just play along, it’ll be fine,” he whispered back dismissively.

The girl led them to a long table which held goblets and long flower garlands. She passed them each a goblet with a milky white liquid in it.

“Drink,” she said, in a thick accent. Bronn took the goblet with a pacifying smile and sniffed suspiciously, but there was really nothing for it; he swallowed the drink down in one gulp. No point mucking around with it - he figured if it was vile then it was better to get it over with.

It wasn’t exactly distasteful, but it was thick and unlike anything he ever recalled tasting before. He watched Jaime take his time drinking it in several small sips, making plenty of faces in between each one, and by the time Jaime had finished Bronn could already feel it settling in his stomach the same way strong alcohol did. Warmth spread slowly through each of his limbs, and he felt his muscles relax just a little, and at the same time glanced down at his groin in surprise. Although it was concealed by his brown leather jacket, his cock had suddenly become very interested in what was happening to his body. Bronn shifted slightly on his feet, avoiding the urge to adjust himself.

 _Harvest festival_ , he remembered the chief saying, and prodded his memory for anything that might be helpful. _Was it something to do with fertility?_

The girl handed him and Jaime a garland of flowers each. Bronn stared down at it dumbly until the girl explained. “You must put it around your desired mate. When you have a match, you can continue.”

_Mate? Continue?_

Bronn was having a hard time following, but next thing he knew, the girl urged him and Jaime through the crowd and then shoving them into a wide circle bordered with elders who stood watching. Bronn hadn’t been able to see this earlier because of the crowds, but this was where a lot of the activity was taking place. Inside the circle were younger people - almost all girls, he noticed belatedly, as the lot of them turned towards the newcomers. He glanced once at Jaime before they were both overwhelmed.

Jaime was immediately accosted by the women - Bronn was as well, but if he was counting, then probably ninety per cent of the girls in the circle threw themselves at Jaime first, trying to get their garland around his neck.

Bronn laughed, letting his eyes sweep over the girls on offer, picking out one or two particularly pretty ones. He saw one he liked especially, and was about to paste a winning smile on his face in her direction, but he was distracted by Jaime who took several stumbling steps back to the edge of the circle, looking panicked. The elders around the outside pushed him back in, and the women swarmed him, trying to get their garlands over him even though he held his arms up in a feeble defence. They just giggled and dragged his arms back down.

The smirk was quickly wiped off Bronn’s face as he saw Jaime's growing embarrassment and awkwardness and the slight flush that arose on his face as he backed away from them. Jaime was getting more and more anxious, and after watching this for only half a minute, Bronn forgot all about the girls. Instead, he shoved through the crowd to get back to Jaime. He reached out and grabbed him by the sleeve - Jaime turned to him with wide eyes. Bronn ripped off the garlands they'd got around his neck - Jaime's hair and clothes were now covered in flower petals - and when some of the women yelled out in protest and tried to grab him back, Bronn turned on them.

“He’s mine,” he snarled, surprising himself with the ferocity he felt.

Jaime watched, frozen, as Bronn lifted his own garland and put it around Jaime's neck. He didn’t force it - he gave him time to back away, to say, ‘no, it’s alright Bronn, I’ll just pick one of these pretty girls’ - that was what Bronn expected. But he didn’t.

“He’s mine,” Bronn repeated in a softer voice, meeting Jaime's gaze, and then Jaime scrambled to lift his own garland which he'd been clutching with white knuckles and placed it over Bronn with tangible relief.

The women all sighed in disappointment and turned away. Bronn was slightly worried this wouldn't be accepted but - who was he kidding, this was Dorne. No one blinked an eye. He hoped the chief wouldn’t be too pissed that Bronn had just effectively cancelled out the extra males he’d managed to procure, but no one raised any complaint - now that they’d exchanged garlands, they were hustled out of the circle and down a path. There were apparently multiple stages to this process. Bronn seized Jaime's hand and led him forward, not willing to lose track of him in the crowd.

They were stopped by another elder who pressed two goblets into their hands - more of the thick drink. This time they both swallowed it down quickly and moved on.

“What happens now?” Jaime murmured in his ear, holding tight to Bronn’s hand.

“Don't know,” Bronn said, trying to see over the crowd ahead of them. There was some kind of traffic jam up ahead. They were shuffled into a queue and soon they were able to see the next stage. Ahead, there was a raised platform under an archway. As they watched, a couple stepped up onto it, kissed, and then jumped together over a line of hot coals.

“Looks simple enough,” Bronn said

“Simple?” Jaime exclaimed, his voice going rather high pitched. “We have to-” he lowered his voice comically - _“kiss?”_

“Don’t panic yet, princess,” Bronn said with a smirk, “I reckon we'll have to do more than that before the night's through.”

Jaime just stared at him in shock. They were almost at the end of the line.

“Come on,” Bronn said - it was their turn. Bronn tugged Jaime up onto the platform. Jaime followed, reluctantly, nervously, and stood opposite Bronn with apprehension clear on his face. Bronn put a hand to the back of his neck and in the firelight Jaime looked terrified but his pupils were also slightly dilated as Bronn drew him in gently and kissed him.

It was a good kiss, Bronn made damn sure of that, and Bronn had been assured on many occasions by both men and women that he was a very good kisser, and he put it all into this kiss he gave Jaime. He pressed his lips to Jaime's chastely at first and gave Jaime a moment to recover from the initial shock, and then ran his tongue very gently along Jaime's lower lip as he moved his lips against Jaime's, and he clearly felt Jaime's surprise but no revulsion or disgust, and to Bronn’s delight Jaime very hesitantly opened for Bronn, just slightly, just enough for him to slip his tongue between his lips in a teasing suggestion of better things to come, and he took the liberty of pressing his body closer, brushing Jaime's, enough for both of them to know just how much of an effect that drink had had on them. Personally, Bronn was already aching between his legs, and from the brush his groin had felt against the rock hardness in front of him, Jaime was likely the same.

He drew back, and Jaime was staring at him, and Bronn couldn't believe he'd even for a second considered putting his garland around one of those girls. None of them could have given him the feeling he was getting right now, low in his stomach, when he saw that Jaime's eyes held shock, yes, but also something else. He squeezed Jaime's hand and tugged him forward, and they jumped together over the strip of hot coals.

The path ahead led into the trees for a short distance before they emerged into a small clearing. The second Jaime saw what this was, he drew to a halt, reluctant. Bronn knew why.

Ahead of them, people were stripping off their clothes and placing them in baskets - they had to continue from this stage completely naked. Now, Bronn had no issue with this whatsoever - his opinion was that he was doing a favour to anyone who saw his body unclothed. But Jaime, well, Jaime was different. Bronn didn't think he'd ever even seen Jaime's forearms before, let alone anything else. He was always fully covered from neck to toe, prim and proper.

“It'll be alright, Jaime, everyone's doing it. Come on.”

Jaime just made a choked indignant noise but followed where Bronn led him. They were handed a basket - not before they had to swallow another shot of that drink, of course - and then Bronn tugged Jaime by the hand across to the furthest, darkest corner of the clearing and stood between him and the other people.

Then he threw his flower garland in the basket and deftly undid the few buckles on his jacket that were done up, slid it off, and then tugged his tunic off over his head and dropped them in the basket. Jaime was staring at him and Bronn wasn't convinced it was completely in shock and outrage, there was certainly something else building there, and then Jaime saw his arm.

“Bronn,” he murmured, and Bronn looked down at the cut and the streaks of dried blood down his forearm. Before he could react, Jaime raised his hand to it, testing the edge of the wound gently.

“It’s dry,” he said, turning Bronn’s arm slightly to check the extent of it. “Does it hurt?”

Bronn shook his head. “Don’t know about you, but that drink has me half gone already. Can’t feel a thing.”

Jaime let his hand drop with a nod. He didn't back away when Bronn stepped closer to him and raised his hands slowly to lift the garland from around Jaime’s neck. He tossed it into the basket, then reached for the buckles of Jaime's red jacket. Jaime didn't stop him. Bronn took his time unbuckling Jaime and sliding the jacket off his shoulders, then he raised his eyes to Jaime's in an admittedly practised move and was pleased to see Jaime was certainly paying attention, if the intensity in his gaze was anything to go by, as Bronn tugged Jaime's tunic free of his waistband. He grasped the hem and lifted. Jaime raised his arms compliantly and Bronn pulled it over his head and dropped it in the basket and didn't attempt to hide the sweep of his gaze over Jaime's muscular chest and stomach. Jaime's cheeks flushed with embarrassment again and Bronn gave him a moment, toeing off his own boots and untying his breeches. Unashamedly, he shucked them and his underclothes all at once, letting his fully hard cock spring free, then stepped out of everything and lifted the whole lot into the basket.

He hadn't missed the catch in Jaime's breath when he saw Bronn’s equipment all ready to go, and he couldn't deny the small sound had pleased him immensely, and now he met Jaime's gaze completely unembarrassed.

“You're…” Jaime said dumbly, and trailed off.

“Yep. You are too.”

Jaime dropped his gaze, ashamed. “Those drinks,” he mumbled, and Bronn took a step closer, reaching for Jaime's waistband slowly, carefully, as though approaching a deer that might flee any moment.

“It ain't just the drinks,” he murmured, taking his time undoing the tie.

“Then what?” Jaime asked petulantly, letting him.

“It's you,” Bronn said, raising his eyes again. “You're fucking beautiful, princess,” he said sincerely.

“Bronn…” Jaime looked away.

“It's true.”

Jaime’s face was bright pink by this point. “Why are you calling me that?” Jaime complained in a poor attempt to redirect the conversation, as Bronn knelt to undo his boots.

Bronn considered for a moment. “Dunno,” he said, sliding his hand up Jaime's calf to the back of his knee, urging him to bend his leg and lift his foot out of his boot. “Just suits you.”

Jaime was watching him. Bronn moved to the other leg, going slowly, taking his time, making sure to touch Jaime as much as possible. Bronn thought it was working nicely.

With both Jaime's boots off, Bronn stood, keeping his body close to Jaime's, and hooked his thumbs in Jaime's waistband, and watching his face carefully, slid everything down, kneeling slowly again. He slid the clothes carefully over Jaime's groin, revealing his impressive erection. Jaime was completely hard and already leaking at the tip. Bronn resisted the urge to lick away the moisture and turned his attention to getting Jaime's feet free of the last of his clothes.

When they were both finally fully naked, Bronn stood and held Jaime's gaze a moment before taking his hand again and leading him on.

The next stage, as Bronn expected, was the hot springs. They needed to bathe.

Barefoot, Bronn led Jaime across the rocks, until they reached one of the pools that was unoccupied. There were candles around the place but not many, so the light was dim enough that they could barely make out the other couples they passed by.

Bronn went first into the water, keeping hold of Jaime’s hand the whole time, and turned when he was in and Jaime followed him. The water was hot and only waist deep. Bronn lifted his feet off the ground and floated a moment, then sank down up to his neck, pulling Jaime with him. Jaime followed and awkwardly sat in the water. Bronn splashed his own face, cleaning off the sweat and blood and dirt, and grinned at Jaime who was sitting stiffly opposite him.

“Do you think they were serious about the mating thing?” Jaime asked in a low voice.

Bronn sighed. “Look, I’m sure we can fake it if you want,” he said. “But I don’t think you do. I think you want it.”

“Want what?” Jaime muttered petulantly.

“Me,” Bronn grinned, moving closer. “Over you. Inside you.”

Jaime’s eyes just about bulged out of his head. “You… you can’t actually _want_ to do that.”

“I do. I want it pretty badly.”

Jaime shook his head, frowning in complete confusion. “So what, are you saying you like men now?”

“I’ve had men in the past, it’s true,” Bronn said, and he could tell this by itself was news to Jaime. He ignored the reaction on his face and continued. “But right now, this isn’t about wanting men. I want _you.”_

“Why?” Jaime asked, tiredly, still looking like he didn’t believe him.

 _“Why?_ Because… Jaime, _look_ at you, who wouldn’t want you? But it’s not even just that… it’s because I like you. As a person. As a friend.”

Bronn took a breath. Jaime looked partly shocked but also partly curious. He could see that it was definitely possible Jaime could be convinced here, and Bronn certainly wasn’t letting this opportunity pass by. If he needed to pull out all the stops now to get Jaime across the line, he would.

“Listen,” he said fiercely, “ever since I met you, I’ve had a lot of respect for everything you’re trying to achieve. I admire how hard you work even though you don’t have to. I mean, honestly, if you wanted to lie on a cushion all day with one servant stuffing food in your face and another with her mouth on your cock, you could. No one would stop you, nothing would happen. But you don't. I hate it that you seem to have never done a single selfish thing in your entire life, you’re always doing things for other people who don’t even appreciate it - they treat you like a commodity, Jaime, and I hate it.” Bronn was almost rambling now, but he couldn’t stop himself. “I want to see you happy. I like it when I make you smile. And I would like to make you feel good tonight. I mean, why not?” He lowered his voice slightly. “And i can make you feel real good, Jaime. I promise.”

Jaime was so nervous he looked almost ready to leap out of the pool and run for it. “But - but I haven't - I don't know what to -”

That sounded pretty close to acceptance to Bronn. He moved forward in the water and put his fingers to Jaime's lips, quietening him. “You don't have to do a thing, princess. You just let old Bronn take care of you.”

Jaime didn't respond. Bronn held his gaze for several seconds, and Jaime stared straight back, and Bronn figured that was close enough to agreement so he replaced his fingers with his lips.

This time Jaime was ready for it. He met Bronn’s lips shyly, opening just a little. Bronn moved closer so that he could raise a hand to Jaime’s neck, water streaming down over Jaime’s shoulder when he put his hand there. Jaime was kneeling in the rock pool, and as Bronn moved closer he set his knee gently down between each of Jaime’s, and then trailed his free hand up Jaime’s right arm. Jaime shuddered violently for a moment and Bronn steadied his movements, wondering if he was pushing too hard too quickly, and drew back slightly, but then Jaime lifted his left hand to Bronn’s ribs and very shyly pulled him back. Bronn closed the distance again, kissing Jaime deeply, pressing his tongue forward and Jaime very hesitantly met it with his own and Bronn couldn’t help the muffled groan in the back of his throat at the feeling. He drew back again and glanced over Jaime’s shoulder - one of the elders was glaring at them. He sat back.

“Come on, we’ll get in trouble. We’re meant to be washing up.”

Jaime nodded, slightly breathless, and ducked his head under the water, scrubbing at his hair. Bronn cast around and found a few cloths lying nearby. He tossed one to Jaime and tried to concentrate on himself for a moment, scrubbing the blood off his arm.

When they were both done, they climbed out. Bronn took Jaime’s hand again so as not to lose him in the dark, and they made their way along the path. They dripped water as they walked but Bronn knew in this heat it wouldn’t take long for them to dry off. The path narrowed and an elder met them at the entrance to the next area. Glancing at them briefly, he passed a small vial to Bronn which Jaime eyed curiously. Bronn knew what it was, but tucked it quickly into his palm, not wanting to scare Jaime, and then took the obligatory goblet, swallowing one more shot of thick, strange-tasting liquid quickly. He was feeling quite loose by now, and knew there was certainly a lot of alcohol in that mix, but that didn’t account for the way his cock was about as hard as it had ever been in his life, and aching as he walked.

The elder directed them through the next area. They were certainly at the final stage now - screens of threaded dried grass separated little areas amongst the trees, though they didn’t provide much privacy. Bronn felt like laughing as they walked past other couples in various stages of passion, though he felt the proper lordling at the end of his arm go rather rigid. Bronn just rolled his eyes and tugged him quickly through until they found an unoccupied area, the most private Bronn could see, and he turned to walk backwards in behind the screen, watching Jaime, who seemed to be almost hyperventilating.

Bronn put firm hands on his shoulders, turned him, and sat him down on the soft grass.

He sat next to him, put a hand on Jaime's chest, and eased him down onto his back. Bronn followed, lying down alongside him, propping his head on his elbow, not touching him properly just yet. Jaime looked about ready to jump out of his skin.

“We could fake it,” Jaime breathed. “No one is watching.”

Bronn rolled his eyes. “We’ll each turn our backs and jack off separately then, shall we?”

Right as Bronn said that, one of the elders walked past. It was clear he was patrolling, making sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to - faking it as Bronn suggested wasn’t going to be an option after all.

Bronn looked back to Jaime. Jaime just swallowed hard, watching him with something akin to desperation, and he knew Jaime simply wanted Bronn to save him, to fix his problem, as usual.

Bronn knew what to do.

“Do you trust me?”

Jaime nodded without hesitation. Bronn smiled. “Then close your eyes and don’t think too hard.”

Jaime took a breath and did as he said, squeezing his eyes closed and lying still. Bronn gave him a few seconds to calm down, and then started by putting his hand over Jaime’s, nothing more intrusive than what he’d been doing all night. To his relief, Jaime didn’t jump, he just lay there frowning.

Bronn ran his hand slowly up Jaime’s forearm then back to his hand again, then he lifted Jaime’s arm and placed it above his head, out of the way. He shifted a little closer, still careful not to let his cock brush Jaime’s thigh - not yet - and ran his hand down over Jaime’s bicep and then gently over his chest. Jaime gulped a breath and Bronn deliberately slowed his movements again, taking his time, smoothing his palm over Jaime’s chest and ribs and stomach but no lower.

Bronn thought he knew the moment Jaime realised Bronn wasn’t just going to immediately grab his cock, and he felt him relax slightly on an outward breath. Bronn leaned over him and pressed his lips to Jaime’s chest. He placed kisses up towards his shoulder then along his jaw, and took a moment to pull Jaime’s earlobe gently between his teeth before pressing his tongue against it, then he made his way back to his lips.

He kissed Jaime deeply, slowly, lazily, taking his time, his left hand still running soothingly over Jaime’s chest and ribs. Jaime kissed him back, turning his head and lifting his chin a little to meet Bronn’s lips. Bronn sucked on Jaime’s lower lip and brushed Jaime’s tongue with his own. After several minutes he let his hand start to brush a little lower. Jaime’s cock was straining and twitching, and Bronn knew it wasn’t just from the drink, and finally as he brushed his fingers down over Jaime’s hip, close but still not touching him there yet, Jaime’s hips bucked very slightly up towards Bronn’s hand and he made a slight frustrated groan in his throat, and Bronn grinned against his lips.

“You still want to try faking it?” he asked, drawing back slightly. Jaime kept his eyes squeezed shut.

“No,” he said through his teeth.

“You want to do this for real?”

 _“Yes,”_ Jaime ground out.

“Want me to touch you?”

“...Yes,” Jaime breathed.

“Want me to fuck you?”

Jaime’s eyes opened as he drew breath to tell Bronn off, but unfortunately, right at that moment the patrolling elder wandered past on his circuit and when he saw they hadn’t made much progress, stepped forward, muttering orders in his language. The twirling motion of his finger didn’t need any translation.

“He wants you to turn over.”

“I know,” Jaime said grimly, and reluctantly rolled onto his stomach. The elder bustled forward, right into their area, and put his hand on Jaime’s hip, tugging him back onto his knees, putting his arse in the air, then hauled Bronn by his elbow around behind Jaime.

“Alright, alright, alright,” Bronn snarled, pushing the man away. He went, and Bronn sighed, turning his attention back to Jaime who was now rigid with embarrassment again.

He put a hand on Jaime’s hip and smoothed his palm over his back, trying to calm him down again. “Look, we can’t take the time I would’ve liked. I can still make this good for you, but you’ve got to try and relax.”

“I’ll try,” Jaime muttered.

Bronn reached for the vial he’d been passed earlier. He pulled out the cork and coated his right palm and his left two fingers with cool oil, then shuffled around so he was kneeling between Jaime’s legs. He reached around and closed his hand around Jaime’s cock, stroking broadly over it to cover it with the oil in his palm. Jaime made a soft grunt of surprise as Bronn started to stroke him, and Bronn focussed on that for several seconds, stroking firmly and rubbing his thumb over the slit. Jaime dropped his forehead against his forearms and took a shuddering breath. Next, Bronn raised his left hand and put a finger to the top of Jaime’s crack. This caused him to stiffen again. Bronn started to stroke slowly downwards.

“Relax,” Bronn murmured, “Breathe.”

Jaime made a visible effort to do as Bronn said, but his whole body was almost vibrating with anticipation. Bronn reached Jaime’s hole and spent a few seconds gently stroking the oil around it, spreading it evenly.

“Okay, I need you to take a deep breath and then give a long breath out. Don’t be scared.”

“I’m not scared,” Jaime said through his teeth.

“No? Then show me.”

Jaime took a breath and then let it slowly out as Bronn directed, and Bronn slid his finger inside Jaime.

“Good,” he murmured, as Jaime gasped and tensed around him. He was so tight Bronn was almost concerned he wouldn’t be able to loosen him quick enough to satisfy the elder, but he pushed the thought aside. He wasn’t putting his cock inside Jaime until he was well and truly ready for it - he didn’t care if they held a knife to his throat. He took his time, moving his finger around inside, spreading the oil, and quickly found Jaime’s spot and pressed against it firmly.

Jaime grunted in surprise. “What _is_ that?” he said hoarsely as Bronn worked his finger over it steadily, noticing Jaime’s left hand clenching then splaying out against the grass.

“You’ve really never done this before, hey?” Bronn replied with amusement, and resumed his pace with his right hand on Jaime’s cock, waiting for him to relax sufficiently into the pleasure of the feelings Bronn was generating before he added a second finger.

 _“Ah,”_ Jaime gasped, clenching then deliberately relaxing again.

“Does it hurt?” Bronn murmured.

Jaime shook his head. “Not _hurt_ exactly.”

Bronn spread his fingers gently inside Jaime. “Wh-what are you doing now?” Jaime asked through panting gasps, trying to look back over his shoulder to see Bronn’s face.

“Stretching you. So that it doesn’t hurt you when I put my cock in there.”

Jaime nodded, turning back. “Like with a girl?”

“Kinda,” Bronn said. He pulled his fingers free and reached for the oil again, coating up a third. “Alright so far?”

Jaime grunted but didn’t reply. Bronn released Jaime’s cock and looped his right arm around his stomach, pulling him up. Jaime lifted up off his arms, unsure what was happening. Bronn pulled him back against his chest and pressed his lips into Jaime’s neck. He returned his hand to stroking Jaime’s cock - his own cock was now pressed flat against Jaime’s left arse cheek - and bunched the three fingers of his left hand together and pressed them slowly into Jaime’s hole. Jaime groaned and turned his head to the side, and Bronn kissed his jaw. Jaime turned a little more and their lips met. Bronn’s three fingers slid smoothly in and he spread them slowly, and then moved them out a little before pushing slowly back in, pressing over Jaime’s spot with the pad of his index finger, and he felt Jaime shudder against him. He was getting looser now, and Bronn was conscious that the elder would be patrolling past again soon, so he urged Jaime back onto his elbows and spread the remainder of the vial of oil over his own cock.

“It’s going to feel bigger, but it’s not that much bigger than my fingers. Are you alright?”

“I’m alright.”

“Do you trust me?” Bronn asked again.

“I trust you.”

Nodding with satisfaction, Bronn lifted his cock to press against Jaime’s hole. He spread his cheeks around it gently, and gave Jaime several long seconds to get used to the feeling before doing anything else. He put his right hand back on Jaime’s cock, squeezing it firmly, and his left on the base of his own cock, steadying it at the correct angle before he pressed his right forearm against Jaime’s hip to steady him in place and pushing forward very slowly with his hips.

Jaime groaned and squirmed. Bronn heard the elder walk past behind him, but he didn’t interfere this time. Bronn sighed in relief and steadied himself where he was, giving Jaime time to adjust, but he was squirming enough that Bronn was slipping further inside already. Bronn pressed a little further, and knew he must be putting some nice pressure on Jaime’s spot by now. Jaime gave a shuddering groan and tried to say something but nothing intelligible came out. Bronn just continued to press forward very slowly until he was all the way in, his balls pressed against Jaime’s arse.

“Still alright?” he asked hoarsely. Jaime just groaned in reply. Bronn stroked Jaime’s cock a few times and was pleased to note it hadn’t softened at all, so there couldn’t have been much pain. Then he started to move. He gave a small thrust back then forward. The second time he did it, to his surprise, Jaime rocked a little to match his movement, gasping out a breath of air and something that sounded like Bronn’s name. Spurred on, Bronn picked up his pace. Jaime was still tight, but not dangerously so. He was relaxed now, and very well lubricated, and Bronn matched the strokes of his palm to the motion of his hips, and after a moment Jaime breathed out a clear and distinct, _“Bronn,”_ and Bronn had to admit - it was nice to hear in general but _very_ nice to hear from this man’s lips in particular.

He was thrusting harder now. He moved his left hand to grip Jaime’s hip, pulling him back into him as he thrust forward, and Jaime was groaning each time Bronn slammed into him, and he knew he wasn’t far from the end. Bronn took a deep breath himself and let go of all the ways he’d been clamping down on his own desires and let everything loose, slamming hard into Jaime, digging his fingers into his hips.

“Come on, princess,” Bronn groaned. “Come for me.”

Jaime groaned and tensed and came almost on command - within about five seconds he was spurting over Bronn’s fist onto the grass, groaning into his arm, and Bronn followed him almost immediately, gasping as he spent himself deep inside Jaime.

“Fuck, Jaime,” Bronn breathed, giving a final few feeble thrusts, and then letting go of Jaime’s hip. He collapsed to the ground, slipping free of Bronn’s cock, and Bronn sat back on his heels panting, watching his seed dribble out of Jaime and onto the grass, barely able to believe what had just happened.

Before he could say or do anything else, the elder was back, hauling him to his feet. Another girl arrived with a thin gown that she wrapped around him and tied at the waist, and then he stumbled dazedly after her. They left the trees and emerged back into the main village, where a long building stood before them. Bronn glanced over his shoulder. Jaime was following behind him, glassy-eyed. They went up the steps into the building and down a hall and there was a small room with a bed and some food laid out on a table.

The door closed behind them and Bronn stood, still feeling unsteady on his feet and like he was seeing more colours than usual. He caught Jaime’s eye, then they both looked away in embarrassment.

Bronn saw their basket of clothes and their swords had also been placed in the corner of the room.

“I guess we’re here for the night,” he said, and slumped into one of the chairs at the small table. As soon as his eyes fell on the food, he suddenly felt ravenously hungry, and focussed for several minutes on methodically filling his stomach, barely noticing as Jaime sat down opposite him and did the same. After that, all he felt was exhausted, so he stood from the table and took the two steps across to the bed and collapsed. He was almost asleep by the time Jaime got there and nudged him over to make room. Bronn rolled onto his side and when Jaime lay down, Bronn threw his arm over him without any thought, and buried his nose in his hair, and he was asleep seconds later.

Bronn woke when pale light filtered through the window onto his eyelids. He felt good - he had been expecting a hangover, but instead he felt amazing. That fact wasn’t hindered by the fact that he woke with Jaime still in his arms, his face pressed into Bronn’s neck.

He stretched slightly and felt Jaime waking at the same time - he shifted around a bit, and then made an annoyed noise and threw his arm back to run his hand over his arse.

“Sore?” Bronn asked regretfully.

Jaime looked up at him. “No,” he said, grimacing. “Wet.”

“Oh,” Bronn grinned. He had come _hard_ inside Jaime. He wasn’t surprised it was still leaking out of him. “Sorry about that,” he said insincerely.

Jaime rolled his eyes. “No you’re not.”

“You gonna tell me you didn’t enjoy it?” Bronn teased. He’d had no intention of being so light-hearted about what they’d done. In all honesty he’d expected them to never speak of it again. So he wasn’t surprised when Jaime went quiet. Still, Bronn tilted his head, trying to see the expression on Jaime’s face, wanting to know regardless. Then Jaime moved back a little on the pillow, so they could face each other, and Bronn hadn’t expected _that._  Jaime looked… sincere?

“I haven’t, erm - I didn’t even know it could be like that.”

“What could?” Bronn said dumbly, still waiting for his brain to wake up. “You mean sex with a man, or sex in general?”

Jaime hesitated. “In general,” he replied, his embarrassment growing again. “It was… it was…”

Bronn put a hand to his cheek without thinking, smiling at him. “Jaime… That wasn’t even really my best, with that drink and the time pressure and all… I can show you even better than that if you…” Bronn suddenly paused, realising exactly what he was saying. “Er, I mean, if you…” he trailed off. Jaime didn’t respond, but instead, tilted his chin up slightly.

Bronn got the message. Relieved, he leaned over to kiss him. There was no excuse now - no ceremony, no rules, no drugged drink - and it felt even more intense as a result.

Bronn kept it mostly chaste, and cut it short, drawing back reluctantly. “Unfortunately, now isn’t a great time. We have to get moving. Those guards won’t have gone far, and we still need to rescue your niece.”

Jaime sighed and flopped over onto his back. “Yes, my niece,” he said, with the sound of reality crashing back around him. “After, though… after we do all that… you’ll - you’ll show me?”

“Oh, I will, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo, yeah I realise this isn’t going to win any prizes for originality, but I had fun writing it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I literally typed this mostly on my phone one morning while still half-asleep, and haven’t done too much editing, so apologies for any errors. Hope you enjoyed ^_^


End file.
